


Just Touch It.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Job, Nervous Daryl, Warming Up, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little while later Daryl realized what was happening. His cock was starting to harden. Beth was asleep and he was hoping she would stay that way. He wanted to pull away and calm himself but Beth was finally warming up.</p><p>"Daryl." Beth moaned, while fast asleep.</p><p>He pulled back a little hoping he could adjust himself but Beth wiggled her butt agaisnt him.</p><p>With instinct he grabs her hip and grinds forward. "Fuck." He groaned.</p><p>Beths eyes opened. "Daryl?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Touch It.

Beth and Daryl have been on their own for a few months now. They've bonded for the most part. But winters here and they can't even find a warm blanket. Daryl found a cabin far from anything. But still no blankets in sight.

"Daryl I'm freezing." She shook.

"I know." He took off his vest and then his long sleeve flannel he had underneath. Shockingly he did have sleeves on. He put his vest back on and gave Beth his flannel. "Here."

"You're gonna be cold." She said.

"Just put it on." He didn't wait for her to take it he just draped it over her back.

~~~

It was the middle of the night when Daryl realized Beth was still shaking. he was cold to was he wasn't gonna show it.

"Beth." He called for her.

"What?" She stuttered. "I got an idea." He said.

"What?"

"Body heat?" He asked.

"Oh yes please." She climbed in the large lounge chair with him. "I want to ask you but I wasn't sure what you would say." He curled up behind her and she pulled his arms around her body. "You're so warm." she was rubbing his arms up and down. He was not really but she felt comfortable.

A little while later Daryl realized what was happening. His cock was starting to harden. Beth was asleep and he was hoping she would stay that way. He wanted to pull away and calm himself but Beth was finally warming up.

"Daryl." Beth moaned, while fast asleep.

He pulled back a little hoping he could adjust himself but Beth wiggled her butt agaisnt him.

With instinct he grabs her hip and grinds forward. "Fuck." He groaned.

Beths eyes opened. "Daryl?"

"Fuck, sorry Beth." He trys to pull away.

"Is that? Are you?" She was half asleep.

"Just ignore it." He says trying to keep still.

"Daryl." She moans. "Whats it from?" She was so naive. 

He didnt know what to say. "I um..."

"Is it me?" She asked.

"Mh-hm." He admits.

"You want me to move?" She asked.

"No you'll freeze." He said. "Just ignore it."

"It's kinda hard Daryl, i mean. it is hard but..." She moving around making it harder for Daryl.

He was breathing heavy. The little bit of friction from her body was the most he'd been touched in years.

Beth turned and faced him. She could see his cock hard in his pants.

He wasn't looking at her.

"It's okay, Daryl." She said. "How can I help you?"

"You cant Beth." He thought she didn't know what she as offering. She went to unbutton his pants. "Beth." He moaned.

"What do I do?" She asked as his hard member freed from his boxers.

"Just touch it." He said.

Her shy fingers felt like electricity to his cock. He was breathy heavy.

When Beth wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him Daryl knew he wasn't going to last long. Within seconds Daryl had cum all over Beth's hand.

"Fuck, Beth. i'm sorry."

"It's okay Daryl. At least we're both warm now." She wiped her hand on a tissue they hand. When she turned around Daryl had tucked himself back in his pants.

Beth laid down and cuddled into him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I havent posted in a while i hope this can hold you over until I'm back to normal. And (Mostly) healthy again.


End file.
